U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,438 discloses a polymerizable acrylate composition comprising an adhesive composition and bonding accelerator, wherein the adhesive composition is a polymerizable acrylate ester monomer and a peroxy polymerization initiator, while the bonding accelerator is composed of an amine-aldehyde condensation product and a reducing activator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,451 describes an elastomeric graft polymer of an amorphous, homogeneously chlorosulfonated polyethylene having grated thereon polymer chains derived from various vinyl monomers, the weight of the grafted chains being 10-40 weight percent of the chlorosulfonated polyethylene.
Grafting of methyl methacrylate on chlorosulfonated polyethylene also has been studied by Sato et al., Makromol. Chemie 153, 47 (1972).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,750 discloses a sealing composition comprising an acrylic acid ester, a cycloaliphatic monohydric alcohol derived from dimerized or polymerized cyclopentadiene, and an organic peroxide. Such mixtures are very stable in the presence of oxygen but harden in the absence of air or oxygen.
Another sealing system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,941, is based on tetraethyleneglycol dimethacrylate, a polyamino compound, and an organic acid.
The prior art adhesive compositions based on a polymerizable vinyl monomer have some shortcomings; for instance, they frequently are unstable in storage or require long curing times, or do not give strong bonds, or require work in the absence of air. There is a need, therefore, for an adhesive that is storage-stable, can be conveniently formulated and applied, and gives strong bonds in a short time.